


He Loves Me

by boazpriestly



Series: No Matter What Universe We're In, I Will Always Find You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boazpriestly/pseuds/boazpriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if when we’re all grown up we do get married?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me

You’re picking petals off a daisy when Dean runs up to you, smiling like he just won another metal in baseball. His cheeks are rosy and his eyes are beaming. 

"I’ve been looking for you all day!" he shouts. He hasn’t and you know that because you’ve been watching his game from the field you’re sitting in and you were with him earlier when you walked with him, Sam, and their mother to the park. Dean held your hand the whole way and you wished he would do the same now, so you hold it out for him. He takes it eagerly and locks his fingers through yours. "I had an idea toward the end of the game. Wanna hear it?" 

Dean lay down on the grass and you lay down next to him. ”Of course I do.” 

Dean squeezes your fingers. “Okay so you know how everyone keeps saying how we’re probably gonna get married when we get bigger?” 

"Yeah." 

"We what if we actually do? Like what if when we’re all grown up we do get married?" 

”Dean, we’re only ten, We won’t be old enough to get married for another eight years.” 

"I know that, but would you want to? Marry me?" Dean shifts to his side to face you, eyebrows raised like he’s worried you’ll say no.

There are butterflies in your stomach, but you smile and nod. ”Yes, Dean, I will.” 

"Really? For real?" 

"Uh-huh." 

Dean sits up quickly and digs into his pocket. “Cool, ‘cause I got this for you yesterday after school ‘cause I was hoping you were gonna say yes and I know grown ups do this all the time.” Dean pulls out a small ring and holds it out to you. “It’s not like the one my dad got my mom, and I got it from a quarter machine at the grocery store, but it’ll do right?” 

Looking at the silver plastic ring with the blue gem on the top, you grin and hold out your hand; Dean slips it on your finger. Then he leans forward and wraps you in one of his huge bear hugs that you love so much. 

"It’s settled then," Dean says once he pulls back. "In eight years you and me are gonna get married and Sammy and Gabe are gonna me our best men." 

You laugh at the image you get in your head of Gabriel in a tux. 

——

It takes ten years, three break ups, and an ex for each of you before you finally make it to the alter and follow through with the promise they made to each other all those years ago just outside the baseball diamond. 

Dean swears up and down that he’ll understand if you don’t want to go through with it, that you have every reason not to want to marry him after everything he’s put you through over the years. But you kiss him quiet and tell him that you’re both to blame for hurting each other, and that it’s been years since either of you felt the need to let the other go. Dean smiles against your mouth, whispers how much he loves you, and then you kick him out of your room because he’s not supposed to see your tux before the ceremony. 

When the song plays, signaling your time to walk down the aisle, your father leads toward Dean. He kisses your forehead when you get to the alter and tells you how proud he is of you. You don’t cry then, nor do you cry when Dean says his vows that he works on for weeks, trying to get them absolutely perfect. But when your nephew brings up the rings and you see the a silver band with a sapphire sitting on top of it, you can’t help the tears that fall. You reach for the necklace hanging around your neck, pulling it out from under your tux and holding out the matching ring to Dean. His breath catches in his throat. 

"Ever since you gave me this when we were ten years old, I knew I would love you for the rest of my life," Your voice shakes and you swipe at the tears slipping down your cheeks. "I never forgot the promise we made to each other, not even when we messed up and broke everything apart. I prayed for this, this moment right here. If I could go back and do it all again, I would do everything exactly the same because everything we went through, everything we did, led us here. And I can’t think of anywhere I would rather be than with you. I love you more than anything in this world, Dean Winchester. I am so happy to be marrying you.” 

"Cas." Dean rushes forward and kisses you hard. But you pull back and hold his face in your hands. 

"You’re supposed to wait until I say I do," you tell him. Your family and friends all laugh. 

"You said it when we were ten," Dean says. "I think this is long over due, don’t you." 

You nod and kiss him. “I do.”


End file.
